


Daddy Ocean's Demise

by TashaVick87



Series: Ocean's 9 - The Miller-Ocean Family [2]
Category: Ocean's (Movies), Ocean's Eight
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/F, Family, Fluff, Hurt, Sexual Content, mentions of severe violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:58:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashaVick87/pseuds/TashaVick87
Summary: ‘‘Babe?’’No response. Lou’s focus increases as she embraces her target with her left arm, her right fist pulverizing the invisible opponent’s lower abdomen. Debbie doesn’t need to be told who it is Lou is picturing.She waits for the momentum of Lou’s fist to lessen slightly before she steps behind the blonde, circling comforting arms around her waist. This stops Lou in her tracks, makes her lean her forehead against the dusty material of the long-unused punching bag.‘‘Look at me, Lou.’’





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, this is the second installment for the series entitled Ocean's 9 - The Miller-Ocean Family. The series starts with Masterpiece of the Heart. You might have to give that a whirl before you read this, as they are connected. 
> 
> Daddy Ocean gets his comeuppance.

''The launderettes?''

''Done?''

''The bet shops?''

''Done-zo.''

''Vegas situation?''

''As of three minutes ago,his credit rating is so bad he won't be able to pay with actual money.''

Debbie smiles to herself. So far so good. All of her father's illegal businesses had been compromised and shut down by Nine Ball's nimble hacker brain within twenty four hours.

She turns on her heel and heads upstairs. She finds Danni and Lou in her and Lou's bedroom, playing dress up. The fact that their child is wearing around a hundred thousand dollars worth of haute-couture and accessories fills her with utter joy. It seemed Lou had put her in the little Armani Privé black dress. On Debbie it barely reaches mid-thigh, but on Danni it is the cutest little ball gown either of the women had ever seen.

''What are my ladies up to on this fine morning?''

Danni turns to look at her and once again, Debbie is stunned by the beauty of their daughter. They had done such a good job  picking out a donor, Debbie has always wondered nonsensically if he had some actual genetic connection to Lou. Danni had her blonde mother's cheekbones, her piercing blue eyes, and her bright blonde hair. What more could Debbie ask for in her perfect family? Her face falls slightly at her stomach tightening at so much happiness. Her experience tells her it won't last. She refuses to let the bad feeling linger,though.

''Hey babe, everything okay?''

The tone is light, but Debbie knows what the underlining question is. Lou is just as worried of anything going wrong as Debbie is.

She smiles widely, planting herself across Lou's lap, reaching down to fiddle with the numerous chains hanging off her wife's neck.

''All good. Nine Ball is just putting some finishing touches on the whole escapade.''

Lou nods, eyes still trained on their child, the girl now completely taken by the mountain of shiny knick-knacks in her mothers' jewelry box and the array of Debbie’s perfume bottles.

''Daphne should be here to pick her up in half an hour.''

''Are we sure about this, Lou?''

''You know it's for the best. I don't want her anywhere near us, when he comes knocking. And I swear I can feel him breathing down our necks. What we did to him may well have been a homing beacon. He’s on his way and you know it.''

Debbie sighs, her palms itching with sweat.

Lou looks up at her, the tips of her fingers dragging lightly against the brunette's sternum, pressing a sensual, open-mouthed kiss to the hollow of her throat.

''Breathe, babe. We pulled off the heist of the millennium. I am pretty sure that with the monetary and hacker power we have now, he'll be nothing more than a bug we can squash at will.''

As she speaks, her free hand travels up the side of Debbie's cotton-clad thigh, just grazing the place she knows the biggest scar is. Debbie supposes she just needed the touch to ground herself, remind herself why. Why they needed to get rid of him, permanently. Because the knife that man once pressed to his own daughter’s thigh had cut so deep it almost reached bone. Because Lou had spent three days in a state between life and death watching Danny's dark web butchers working to save Debbie's life.

There were no qualms in the bastard's mind about almost killing his pregnant daughter, and so there are no qualms in Lou's about his fate, either.

She never thought she'd ever be planning another person's downfall, let alone meticulously, so very ardently. For him, though, she was ready to make an exception since day one.

* * *

 

''Mamma?''

''Yes, sweetheart?''

''Do I _have_ to go with Aunt Daphne and Aunt Rose?''

Lou frowns slightly, surprised by the question. Just that morning she was a ball of energy at the thought of Daphne and Rose taking her for the weekend. She loved the shopping sprees, and Auntie Rose always had amazing stories to tell.

''Well, little dove, Mommy and I will be a little busy, and we think you'll be a little bored if you stayed with us. I thought you were excited to go?''

The child pouts, her angelic features marred by some predicament she believes to have found herself in.

''I think I shouldn’t go. I need to be here. For you and Mommy.''

''Oh, baby…’’

She picks her daughter up, places her on her lap gently, combing her fingers through her soft locks, wondering how to tell her she had to go. But, as usual, her child is way ahead of her. Her tiny palm cups her mother’s cheek tenderly, her soulful eyes pinning her down, almost physically rooting through the very center of her soul.

‘‘Silly Mamma. Don’t be sad.’’

Lou takes a deep breath before pulling the child into a crushing hug.

‘‘Oh, Mamma's not sad, gorgeous. Just a little tired. But, in a few days, everything will be right as rain. And I promise you…everything will be just fine. After all, I’m here, and I would never _ever_ let anything happen to Mommy.’’

She feels Danni clutch tighter at her midriff in response and she squeezes back, leaning her cheek against the crown of her child’s head.

‘‘Now, get your bag, Mommy packed it for you, and go downstairs. Daphne should be here soon.’’

And as she watches her beautiful baby girl obey with a smile on her face, reassured by her Mamma's words, Lou finds herself slightly paralyzed. She is shocked beyond belief at the knowledge that she is petrified with fear.

* * *

 

‘‘Lou, where are you?’’

Debbie’s voice carries all the way to the basement, where Lou is currently engaged in a battle of epic proportions with her punching bag. Her knuckles sting, her hair is limp with sweat and her feet are killing her after being at it for two full hours, while Debbie was off with Nine Ball making sure Daphne’s place was safe.

‘‘Down here!’’, she calls out, but doesn’t cease her movements.

Debbie stops short, surprised at the sight of her wife in a full on rage mode, her lean, tall body laying into the poor sack like a vicious hurricane.

‘‘Babe?’’

No response. Lou’s focus increases as she embraces her target with her left arm, her right fist pulverizing the invisible opponent’s lower abdomen. Debbie doesn’t need to be told who it is Lou is picturing.

She waits for the momentum of Lou’s fist to lessen slightly before she steps behind the blonde, circling comforting arms around her waist. This stops Lou in her tracks, makes her lean her forehead against the dusty material of the long-unused punching bag.

‘‘Look at me, Lou.’’

The blonde turns around but refuses to look up. Debbie is having none of it, and gently coaxes her chin up through caresses and soft kisses.

‘‘Nine Ball says he boarded a jet at LAX fifteen minutes ago. She would have had him sooner, but of course he didn’t use his own name. We only caught him because her facial recognition system raised a red flag.’’

Lou scowls, her jaw tightening.

‘‘I know, Lou, I know, trust me! But you need to talk to me. It’s always been the two of us. Yours is the only brain compatible to mine, the only body equally responsive to mine as mine is to yours. So I know you’re scared, and there is nothing wrong with that. I’d be surprised if you weren’t. But you cannot do this. If we’re both going to get out of this with at least a modicum of sanity between us, we have got to communicate. You know that we know how. It’s all sense memory, honey. Besides, Danni is noticing. On her way out, she told me to make you happy again. Our baby girl sees we’re miserable and we can’t let that keep happening, Lou.’’

Lou’s head snaps up at the mention of their daughter and she nods, acknowledging Debbie’s words for what they are. The purest of truths.

‘‘Okay.’’

‘‘Okay?’’, ask Debbie, hopeful of Lou’s improved mood.

Lou smiles briefly, her eyes finally looking straight up at her wife, in them a mischievous glint Debbie knows so well.

‘‘Oh, is that a promise I’m seeing, or just a diversion tactic?’’

‘‘I’ll show you diversion tactic, _Deborah_.’’

Lou’s lips collide with her wife’s, and it’s all Debbie can do not to melt on the spot. Suddenly, she is no longer standing, Lou having secured her in her arms, already almost half way up the stairs.

‘‘Well, _Louanne_ , if I had known that it was the promise of sex that would get you out of your stupor, I’d have pounced hours ago.’’

She giggles as Lou places her in the middle of their bed, but promptly shuts up at the feel of hot lips descending down the column of her throat. Her emerald silk shirt is down for the count as Lou rips it apart almost instantly, in order to gain access to warm skin as quickly as possible. Debbie fails to see the need to complain when she is clearly getting the better end of that deal.

Lou’s mouth is one thing, but in tandem with her talented fingers, it is an experience almost akin to astral projection. The tease and roll of the flat of her tongue against Debbie’s abdomen, coupled with the scintillating path her fingers make as they slide ever lower is enough for Debbie to arch off the bed in a silent plea for more. And when Lou finally, _finally_ finds herself where she feels most at home, Debbie travels to her personal nirvana, waves of pleasure spewing forth from her body, a Möbius strip of orgasms her only landscape.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

As they set about preparing the loft, Lou looks up at a frowning Debbie.

''It's okay, babe. It'll be fine.''

Debbie smiles and steals a quick kiss.

''I know. It's just...I'm gonna miss this place.''

''Me too. But, as they say, home is where the heart is. Now, I'm not fond of clichees, but this one holds all the truth of the world.''

Debbie nods, misty-eyed and snaps the gloves off.

''You done?''

''Just about. You?''

''Yup. We need to get her that Metro card already.'', Lou jokes.

''If this works, I'll buy her an entire subway line.''

* * *

 

''Well, well, well... _Louanne_ Miller.Didn't think I'd never see you again. And especially not shacking up with my only daughter. Again. Thought I'd beat that out of you both a long time ago.''

The amount of sheer rage and hatred that flows through Debbie is overwhelming and she locks eyes with Lou for support.

Lou, on her end, is all smiles, shark-like grin well in place and Debbie is not envious of what awaits her father toward the end of his chuckle-fest.

''Why are you here, Frank?''

Even as a child, she could read the man well enough to know she'd never call him Dad, Daddy or any of the variations thereupon,that he'd never deserve it.

He seats himself in the big leather recliner, _Lou's_ leather recliner, like he owns the loft and it makes Debbie's stomach churn. Seven of his goons are out of line of sight, but Debbie knows they are spread out at all three exit points. It was comical how he thought he was still in control.

''I'm here because you seem to have taken something from me. A many number of somethings.''

''Oh?''

Lou grins at Debbie's innocent inflection and smothers the urge to kiss her. When the blonde focuses her attention back to her would-be father-in-law, she sees his breathing change pattern and a sheen of sweat break out over his upper lip. He is as fat and overbearingly disgusting as he always was, she ponders. It was his trademark, the way in which he would intimidate people more easily. Danny once said his father thought the overall look – the rolls of fat and wispy mustache - made him look like a real-life Don Corleone. Lou almost threw up then. Talk about an insult to both De Niro and Brando.

''The thing to remember, _Francis,_ is that the math of this whole thing is not on your side, is it? Deb?''

Wordlessly, Debbie hands her an iPad. At that, a slide show begins on the canvas screen right opposite Frank Ocean.

''Settle in for a quick show-and-tell.''

And then, just for the purposes of theatrics of which they are both extremely fond, they break down just how screwed he is.

* * *

 

It is preposterously easy, the way they took him down. Severed almost all areas of income(thank you Nine Ball). Destroyed any and all semblance of a good reputation for his legitimate businesses(Daphne and Rose and their celebrity reach). Worked hard on disabling all of his resources and contacts abroad(Tammy and her connections). All that is left is utter and pure humiliation. And the final act.

* * *

 

 

''So you see, there is really nothing you can do. We have taken it all and we do not plan on giving anything back.''

Frank Ocean is a man of action, Debbie knows it, and so does Lou. Which means that the seven men he brought with him - the only seven men left on his payroll now - were there to do something not quite salubrious.

''The long-run view of things has never been your strong suit, has it Deborah? That's fine, I'll enlighten you.''

And there they are. In the moment they'd both prepared for.

'' I have literally nothing to lose, like you yourself just mentioned. And you have so very recklessly let me into your...well, I suppose you call it a home? Either way, I don't think you realize just how bad this is going to end up for both of you. If you need a reminder of just how far I'd go when I'm angry, all you need to do is remember what I did when I first saw _this one's_ hands all over you.''

Lou's fists clench by her side, but soon, Debbie's voice calms her.

''And look how well that worked out for you.''

She lifts her hand, letting her wedding ring catch the light.

''We're married and have a nine-year-old daughter, Frank. Not your most successful endeavor, was it?''

She sees his jaw set rigidly tight and knows he's on the edge of exploding.

''Go ahead. Call them in. Your seven lackeys. The only ones you can afford now, though I'm quite baffled as to how. I'm not even sure how you could afford the plane ride here.''

He tries to lift his body from the chair, but only just manages not to fall onto the ground, completely paralyzed from the neck down.

''What...what did you do to me?''

Debbie smirks, heart pained and joyous at the same time. Lou leans down to make eye contact and only then does she allow all the rage she'd been holding back to fill her completely. Her ring-adorned hand flies back and forward almost at lightning speed. The trickle of blood it causes to pool at the side of the man's lip does nothing to quench her thirst for corporal revenge and Debbie lets her get a good few hits in before she settles a hand on the small of Lou's back.

''Baby...''

Lou immediately stops herself, anger abating somewhat.

''You okay?''

They do this, check in with each other. Before, it was the only way to calm themselves. To see if they were still on the same wave-length, make sure neither had drifted from the origins of the plan. They wavered, failed to do so once in the past and it brought them to Becker and over half a decade of jail time. Never again.

Lou walks away from him and into Debbie's arms, dropping a soft kiss on the top of her head.

When they disentangle, Debbie looks to her left, her smile widening.

''Everything set?''

Tammy nods, her eyes on the old man's body, resentment and disgust visible in her posture. He eyes her quizzically.

''Tamara. Long time.''

''Never presume you're allowed to look at me, let alone talk to me, Francis.''

She turns back to Debbie and Lou.

''Constance and I put all seven of them in the truck. You'd be surprised how easily they dropped. I'm gonna take them to Nine Ball where she'll process them for their no-doubt multiple crimes and send them off to the NYPD, each with their own file and a neat little bow.''

Debbie nods, grateful.

''Call us when it's done. We need to go see Daphne and Rose soon.''

''Will do. Francis, never a pleasure. Enjoy what's left of your miserable life.''

And it is in that moment a true horror is birthed in Ocean Sr's eyes. Debbie can see it, clear as day. Because she sees herself in the dark-brown spheres, the only thing she inherited from him. She sees her own fear,one he engendered when he took her child. When he cornered Lou that first time he saw them. When he had one of his men show a defenseless nineteen year old girl what _''being with a real man''_ meant, making his own daughter watch, scream her throat sore, powerless to protect her. When he took away Lou's opportunity to be a mother.

And she reaches breaking point. Her hand lands on the Swiss army knife in her pocket and she slides it out with something akin to maniacal glee at her very core. They will finally be rid of him. And even though it burns, this knowledge she was about to annihilate her own creator, it is the purest of feelings in the world. A Purge of her own making. Or his, depending on how one looks at it.

''Deb?''

''I'm okay, Lou. Just gonna...have a little chat with Mr Ocean here, see how much he understands the gravity of his situation. Can you get the car round? The bags are already in there. I'll be right out.''

Lou nods, as this was the plan all along. Debbie wanted to be the one to finish it and Lou was never in the business of denying Debbie anything she wanted. Which doesn't mean she isn't scared shitless about what this would do to her in the long run.

She comes up to her wife, slides a palm gently down the side of the brunette's face and leans in for a soft kiss. It deepens quickly and they break apart for deep breaths, forehead against forehead.

''Go.''

Lou nods once again and before Debbie knows it, she is out the door.

And then it's just father and daughter in the aftermath of an existance gone horribly wrong.

* * *

 

 

''If you're wondering if you could've stopped it...you couldn't. This moment in time was set in motion years ago, Frank. When you decided that I was born wrong. That my love for Lou was an abomination. When you hurt her so irreversibly I started planning your death. Well...it may have taken me decades, but I'm finally here. Are you proud of me? You just know that tenacity of the Ocean family came in really handy. I don't think you realize just how much it is thanks to your stubborn genes that I am like this. The desire to slit your throat may have subsided for a while when I was in prison, but that was simply because prison was both a wake-up call and a paralytic. Soon enough, Lou brought me our baby girl back and saved me, just like she always does. I'm afraid your fate was fully planned out -in excruciating detail - six years ago. You've been living on borrowed time.''

Her hand doesn't waver as it slides the blade of the knife across the paralyzed man's left wrist. She watches, entranced, as his life force seeps out of him, slow enough for the process od dying to last at least ten minutes.

The right wrist gets the same treatment. She pays little heed to his labored breaths.

''In case you were wondering, it is a new drug. Roaming the streets these days, all the rage. A little bit of it and you get a wonderful high. Too much of it and you're paralyzed. Seeps into skin really quickly, too. The whole place is saturated with it,every single surface coated.''

And with the last vestiges of wakefulness, the man realizes the two women have not touched anything but each other during the entire time, not counting the few parting shots Lou left him with.

He sees his daughter stand up, fixing him with a parting look of hatred.

''Goodbye Frank. Rot in hell.''

* * *

 

As she exits the loft, the breeze hits her like a refreshing drink of water. Her heart unclenches, as does her stomach. Constance backs away from the wall she was stationed at.

Debbie turns and acknowledges her with an almost imperceptive dip of her chin.

''Give it twenty minutes.''

Constance readily agrees, eager to help in any way she can, just like she was when she suggested newly-minted Kalynorphine drug to her adoptive Moms. She guesses it worked, if the brunette's demeanor was anything to go by.

Debbie gets in the car quickly, impatient to get some distance away from the event of the day. As she looks back in the rear-view mirror, she wonders if the amount of gasoline they left Constance with would be enough.

Almost as if reading her mind, Lou reassures her.

''She's resourceful, our girl. If it's not enough, she'll make it work.''

Debbie smiles.

''I think maybe I owe her more than one measly subway line now.''

They laugh then, twin sounds of relief and joy, despite the murky state of the situation. Ironically though fittingly enough, they drive westward, a particularly lovely sunset marking their path.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback would be much appreciated, I am always working on ways to improve my writing, see what fits, and what I can work on :)  
> P.S. - Kalynorphine is a drug of my own invention, and it can also be found in my Berena fic ''Operation Supernova'' though in a slightly different capacity :)


End file.
